Zim and the IPod
by Chloeloves-u-know-who
Summary: Zim finds Gaz's IPod. Love ensues.  There's either ZaGr or ZaGf in this. Haven't decided which.  Oneshot.


It was an average Saturday morning, and as usual Dib and Zim were moaning and such to eachother as they stood in the living-room of Zim's lab. Gaz sighed as she watched her immature older brother, and put her IPod headphones into her ears so she could drown out the noise of her brother's annoying voice and.. Zim's.. voice too.  
>She selected a few of her favourite songs and put them on shuffle, humming to them as she pulled out her GameSlave and started to play it too.<p>

It was a little while later when Zim and Dib got bored of yelling to eachother about plans and such, and turned toward the sofa to look for Gaz, wanting her to do something to entertain them both, but didn't find her.  
>"Where's she gone?" Dib asked numbly as he inspected the sofa as if his little sister had shrunken down it or something.<br>"She left a note." Zim said, ignoring Dib's question completely.  
>"Where?"<br>"There." Zim said, blinking as he pointed a finger toward the crumpled up piece of paper laying on the sofa. Dib made a leap of faith toward it, uncrumpled it and read it in silence. After a few moments he turned back toward Zim. "She's at home." Dib sighed for a moment. "I'd better go after her." Dib walked to go out of the front door.  
>Biting back a grin, Zim followed the boy out into the hall. "Good riddance, Dib human!" He spat, but he sounded cheerful.<br>"Don't push it, Zimmers." Dib said in a smarmy voice as he walked out into the cold and slammed the door behind him.

Later that day, Zim came back into the living room after a bathroom break to find Gir sitting on the floor, tangled up in some funny white ropes. "Doody doody doo!" Gir mumbled happily.  
>"Hi, Gir." Zim said, but then paused and came closer. "What on Irk have you got on your head?"<br>"It's a music thingie!" Gir squealed happily.  
>"What..?" Zim dashed forward and untangled the ropes from his robot servant. Gir sat there on the floor and let Zim untangle he from the ropes, still humming obliviously under his breath.<br>"Gir, sit still." Zim grumbled, trying as best he could to untangle the white ropes - no, they were wires - from Gir's metal head.  
>The Irken let out a gasp of delight as the white wires came free. They were attached to something.. Something small and purple.<br>"What is this..?" Zim tapped the screen on it, curious. "COMPUTER!" He yelled out, loudly.  
>"What?" Replied the computer with a disgruntled huff. "I'm busy, I don't want to answer you."<br>"I don't care. What is this?" Zim held his discovery up by it's 'wires'.  
>"Hmmmmmm.. That's an 'IPod', Zim. Humans listen to music through it. They put those earphones into their ears, turn it on, and listen."<br>"These are earphones?" Zim asked, examining the white wires protruding from the purple thing.  
>"Yes." came the voice of computer, with a sigh. It turned itself off.<br>"Earphones..?" Zim asked. "Hmmm.." He looked up at his antennae, back down at the IPod, and grinned.

Minutes later, Zim was strutting around, headphones tangled in between his antennae, and listening to his first song.  
>"She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her.. la la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter.." Zim sang along to 'Tonight Tonight' by 'Hot Chelle Rae.'<br>As the IPod went on shuffle, the next song started to play.  
>Zim smiled as the song started to play. It was called 'Walking On Air' and was sung by some group named 'Kerli'<br>It was there and then that Zim knew this 'IPod' was a possession of Gaz's. Reason being that the 'Walking on air' song sounded like her type of thing.  
>As Zim shuffled through the next few songs -and the IPod told him the artists and song names - he noticed that there were a few songs by some people called Linkin Park.<br>'People on Earth have weird names..' Zim thought to himself as he flicked through to find a song that caught his attention. Finally the Irken settled for one called 'She's so gone'' by 'Lemonade Mouth'  
>Zim hummed as he walked around the whole of his house, shaking his hips gently as he did so, unaware that GIR was following him.<br>"Masterrrr?" He begged.  
>Silence from Zim. Wrapped up in a world of music.<br>"MASTER!" Came another yell from Gir as he jumped up and pulled the earphones from Zim's antennae, taking the IPod with him.  
>"Ow!" Zim grumbled. "I was listening to that."<br>"Make it louder!" Gir begged his master.  
>"I can't." He grumbled.<br>"Sure you can, you just plug it into me.. Oh god I wish I hadn't said that." The computer replied to Zim, then grumbled.  
>"What?" Came Zim's reply as his antennae twisted. He grabbed the IPod from Gir, raced to his computer, pulled out the earphones, and jammed it into the little slot on the computer.<br>Music started to flow from the computer's speakers.  
>'It's PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!' Screamed the song.<br>Zim groaned a little. Trust Gaz to have a song like this on her IPod.  
>"Conga, conga!" Gir begged.<br>"Zim is not doing a conga." Zim said as he stuck his (invisible nose) in the air.  
>"Pleasepleaseplease?" Gir was jumping up and down while hanging onto Zim's arm.<br>"Ooohhhh... ARGH. Okay."  
>"Yay!" Gir squealed, jumping in front of Zim so that the Irken could grab his shoulders. Zim did so, and sighed as he started to conga around his whole house.<p>

Once that song had finished, Zim got it back from the computer and plugged the earphones back in. He liked it better when the music was more private.  
>He tangled the earphones back around his antennae and listened to the song.<br>'E.T.' Came the smug voice of the IPod. 'By Katy Perry.' There was a small pause. 'Gaz.' More small pauses as the IPod tried to get the words right. 'renamed. ...' a longer pause. '.for.' another pause. 'Zim.'  
>'Gaz renamed this song 'the song for Zim.' It said finally.<br>And the song started to play.  
>Zim didn't sing or dance along to this, just let it play.<br>'You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light'

The song carried on playing, Zim listening carefully.  
>He liked this song.<br>He could see why Gaz thought this song sounded like him.  
>But.. it was about.. love?<br>That was the part that confused him.  
>After a little while, the song finished and the IPod put the first song on, which meant it went back to rattling out 'Tonight Tonight' again. Zim was about to turn off the IPod when Dib stormed through Zim's front door.<br>"There you are! There it is!" Dib grinned.  
>"What?" Zim said, frowning and taking a few steps back.<br>"Gaz's IPod. Hand it over, Zim-freak."  
>"No way, Dib-beast! This thing is amazing!" He gasped.<br>"Fine." Dib jumped and tackled Zim, and the two started to fight.  
>"It's mine!"<br>"It's your sisters, actually."  
>"She wants it."<br>"I want it more."  
>Zim held the IPod out of Dib's reach. "I'll give it back, but I wanna ask you something first." Zim said, voice strained as he struggled under Dib's grip.<br>"What?" Dib asked.  
>"There was a song on there that.. well it was named 'the song for Zim' or something like that."<br>"And,? What was it about?" Dib asked.  
>"Aliens."<br>"That explains why she named it after you." Dib rolled his eyes.  
>"..A- and it was about.. love.."<br>Dib's eyes shrank."I- I'll get her over here." He jumped up, leaving the IPod in Zim's hands.

A few minutes later Gaz came through Zim's front door. "IPod." She said simply, holding out her hand.  
>"No! Wait!" Zim sat up, holding the IPod out of the way of Gaz's outstretched hand.<br>"What?" Gaz aske with a sigh.  
>"Th- there's a song on your IPod.. about aliens.. and love..?"<br>"You listened to my IPod? Ew, now I'll need to wipe alien ear germs off it." Gaz joked. "But yes.. there's one about aliens on there.. why?"  
>"Well.. It was named after me.. and about aliens.. and love?"<br>"So..?" She whispered.  
>"Gaz.. do you.. love me?" Zim whispered.<br>Gaz sighed. "Does this prove it?" She pressed her lips onto Zim's cheek, kissing him lightly.  
>After a little while..<br>"I- I think I should go now." Gaz mumbled.  
>"Yeah.. Um.. Here's your IPod.." Zim said, handing the IPod to Gaz.<br>"Thanks. Bye!"  
>"Bye!"<br>"You know, we should hang out more.." Gaz mumbled as she turned around.  
>"It's a date." Zim smiled but then realized what he'd said. "DEAL! I MEANT DEAL!" He quickly shouted, really embarrassed.<br>Gaz giggled. "Yeah right." She said with a wink as she began to leave.


End file.
